Mr Collins's Cousin
by SheWalksWithRavens
Summary: It is Elizabeth Bennet's lucky day. For in fact Mr. Collins does have a cousin, whom everyone had thought dead. What happens if Longbourn is really entailed to him and he returns? R
1. Introduction

**Mr. Collins' Cousin** by _SheWalksWithRavens_

_A/N: The premise of this story comes from Lizzy's lines to Jane, when she states that perhaps Mr. Collins has a cousin and the repercussions that might arise from him having one. I hope you all enjoy it. So please review. Thank you._

**Prologue**

The sea journey from the New World was not an easy one by anyone's reckoning. Several months on a small wooden ship, with rough waters and little more to eat than stale bread and salt pork could drive anyone's insides to sickness. Luckily for Adrian Jennings, he was a man of sound constitution and bore the journey remarkably well. His hands firmly clasped to the rail, he looked outward as the English shore appeared before him, a thin strip of black against the blueish grey of the sky and Atlantic.

Mr. Jennings was the eldest son of the wealthy London merchant Lawrence Jennings and a gentleman's daughter by the name of Francis Bennet. Francis had unfortunately passed after giving birth to Adrian's younger sister Sarah. Sarah was roughly five and ten years his junior and barely knew her brother before he set off on an expedition for her father's company to meet with his trading partners in New York. Rumor reached them several months hence of Adrian's untimely death after a ship went down in the Atlantic.

They didn't know however that Adrian himself was doing quite well and was making a name of his own in New York under the name of Adrian Cudney. Mr. Cudney was known throughout the fledgling America as the man with the fastest ships and quickest wit when it came to the market. After he had established himself and garnered quite the reputation, it allowed him entrance into certain circles of society that were never before open to him.

Among these circles he happened perchance upon meeting the cousin of a Sir William Lucas, who spoke quite freely of his daughter's engagement to a Mr. Collins who was set to inherit an estate in Hertfordshire known as Longbourn when a Mr. Bennet passed on. Allegedly the entailment was set for the oldest living male heir to inherit the estate, so you could imagine the surprise that Adrian felt upon hearing this news. For it could not be mistaken that Mr. Bennet was indeed his late-mother's brother and that Mr. Collins was his cousin as well. If this was true, then he had claim to Longbourn and was not about to pass that up for Mr. Cudney had learned that opportunity was everything and should never be wasted.

He must have looked quite the charming sea rogue when he stepped out onto the English shore for the first time in nearly ten years. His hair was quite long and tied back with a bit of ribbon. However the wind off the ocean managed to dislodge quite a few of his sandy blonde strands. His clothes although fashionable, were mussed do to the harsh sea travel and he had acquired a bit of stubble on his strong jaw line. Yes, a charming rogue indeed. His green eyes surveyed the area before spotting a hackney near the docks.

"Excuse me sir, but could I acquire your services to transport me to Hertfordshire?" Mr. Cudney stated after clearing his throat.

"I mean no disrespect sir, but I'm only authorized to drive to the city limits. If it pleases you, I can take you to an Inn where you might rest, and secure you another chaise that might be able to take you as far as Hertfordshire." The driver said with a tip of his hat.

"That will do quite well thank you," Adrian said with a wink before signaling to his man to have his luggage loaded into the hackney, and pressing several coins into the driver's hand, "For your troubles."

The driver took a look at the silvery coins in his hand, and found himself quite fortunate. His wife would be mighty happy to know that he had such a generous gentleman in his carriage no doubt. Mr. Cudney played with the cane in his hand swirling it around back and forth.

"The only reason that the estate would be passing to myself, or Mr. Collins for that matter, would be ifmy Unclehad not produced a male heir. Therefore either his wife was barren and could not conceive a child, or he had only daughters." Mr. Cudney spoke to his servant Mr. Higgins on the ride to the inn.

"Yes, well if he has daughters you know that it will be expected of you to marry one of them." Higgins said with the quirk of his brow.

It was well known in the circles of New York society that Mr. Cudney, though he had frequent admirers was in no way a marrying man. He enjoyed his freedoms both in travel and in companionship too much to be tied down to one home and one woman.

"Perhaps, if one of them is pretty enough I shall take her as a wife...Do not get your hopes up Higgins." Mr. Cudney said with a smile.

"Yes sir." Higgins said suppressing his grin, as he turned his attentions to the London scenery passing them by.

"I think before we leave London, we should pay a visit to my father and my sister as well." Mr. Cudney replied after a few moments of silence.

"I will see that the arrangements are made as soon as we arrive sir." Higgins replied.

Cudney mused how his sister might look now, if she were pretty or homely, if she were married or with suitors. Sarah would be a stranger to him now, and as for his father? Well, he would have quite the shock of a lifetime to find that his eldest was alive and that was exactly what Cudney desired.

_A/N: There we have it. If any of you were wondering as to the age of Adrian he was nineteen when he left for America, and he has been gone for about ten years making him roughly twenty nine._ _Next chapter we will meet the Jennings family, and take a peek into what is occurring at Longbourn. Please review and let me know what you think. And for those of you who read my other stories, I am quite aware that I am insane for having four at once._ _Thank you again._


	2. Ghosts of the Past

**Mr. Collin's Cousin** by SheWalksWithRavens

A/N: Alright, now that the prologue is out of the way. I can get into the true flow of the story. Thank you to those of you who already reviewed and offered words of encouragement. I appreciate it very very much. I think it goes without saying that all I own is the characters I create, and maybe a smidgeon of the overall plot. Without further adieu...

**Chapter One-** _Ghosts of the Past_

The town house belonging to the Jennings family was located on Henrietta street. The old Mr. Jennings was often favored with the patronage of his royal Highness King George, and as such could afford such a home in a fashionable district.That is not to say that the Jennings' were rightly accepted in such society, but they were tolerated enough to get by.

"Higgins please go ahead and inform the housekeeper, Mrs. Lawley, that a Mr. Cudney requests an audience with her master." Adrian said shortly.

Higgins complied rising from his position opposite his master and exiting the chaise. Mr. Cudney had been wealthy in New York, allowing him a comfortable situation, ihowever it could not compare to the present grandeur before him. Straightening his waist coast, which already was straining slightly against his girth, he approached the door and knocked twice.

A few moments later a robust woman who looked to be in her late forties greeted him with a polite nod.

"Mrs. Lawley, I am to presume?" Higgins started.

"Yes, and what is the nature of your business here, Sir?" Mrs. Lawley replied, clearly having other things she needed to be seeing to.

"I come on behalf of my master, Mr. Cudney, he wishes to speak with your master, Mr. Jennings."

"Mr. Jennings is not expecting nor accepting any visitors at the present moment." Mrs. Lawley stated firmly, and began to shut the door when Cudney placed his hand upon it forcing it open once more.

"Forgive me, but I dare say that your master will want to see him. It is matter of some delicacy," At this he drew in closer causing Mrs. Lawley to do the same, "My master, is in possession of a rather large shipment of gold from the Americas, he would seek to employ Mr. Jennings in the transport of it, and I might be so bold as to say that he would pay him handsomely for it."

Mrs. Lawley told him to wait just for a moment, and she scurried off down the hall presumably to inform her master of what Higgins had just told her. Higgins spared a glance to the chaise where he could just make out the shadowed form of his master sitting. With any luck Cudney would forgive him for having to weave such a yarn, especially after calling upon his father whom he had not seen these last ten years.

Mrs. Lawley returned a moment later, nodding quickly to Higgins who disappeared down the front stairs and opened the door of the carriage for Mr. Cudney. Cudney stepped out, placing his top hat on his head as he made the journey up to the front door.

He was shown inside at once and bade to wait in the parlor while Mr. Jennings finished up a brief business matter. If Cudney was shocked that Mrs. Lawley did not recognize him, he did not show it. His air was that of practiced indifference as he sat rigidly on the divan and glanced at the art work on the walls.

He could remember playing in this room as a child, listening to his mother sing at the piano forte or watching her at her needlepoint. His attention was then taken by the miniatures that resided on the mantlepiece. The first was of his father. Mr. Jennings himself would have been a handsome man, had he not allowed his gluttony to get the better of him; he was still of the opinion that a large girth represented large wealth. Next to his father was the miniature of his mother, the late Mrs. Jennings. She was not the most striking of women, but was of such a sweet disposition and in possession of such sparkling green eyes that many found her to be verylovely. What he saw next brought a hint of amusement to his face. His own miniature, painted on his fifteenth birthday was quite a change from the reflection he saw of late.

The young AdrianJennings was a gangly lad, with a pointed nose and pale complexion. His hair was a light blonde and cropped short on his head. No wonder Mrs. Lawley saw not the resemblance, for he had grown most assuredly from a scrawny boy into a fine man. The last miniature he could only assume to be of his sister Sarah. The girl in the portrait seemed to be smiling in a most scheming manner. She like her mother had emerald eyes, but they lacked her brilliance. All in all his younger sister had grown into a rather pretty young woman, he could only hope that she was at home this morning so he could see her himself.

"Ah sir, I see you are observing my family. Yes, that there is my daughter, Sarah, she is quite charming by far the most pleasing and amiable child I could have ever wanted." Said an all too familiar voice from behind him.

"And what of your son Adrian, was he not to your liking?" Cudney said turning to face his father.

Not quite as portly, nor as jolly looking was this incarnation of Mr. Jennings. His figured had thinned considerably, his skin looked drawn about his face and his hair had become white with age.

"You knew of my late Son, Sir?" Mr. Jennings said startled.

"Oh I know him quite well." Cudney replied with a smirk.

"Forgive me, but you just spoke of him as if he was still with us..." Mr. Jennings began before Cudney cut him off.

"He is, and is quite well in fact, living in New York and running a highly profitable shipping business of his own. Had you bothered to inquire around society you would have found him to be in good health and in good fortune."

"But I was told he was dead." Mr. Jennings replied looking genuinely saddened.

"Do you not recognize me at all, Sir?" Cudney said looking directly into his father's filmy eyes.

"I am afraid I do not recall you. However, my memory is not as sharp as it once was in my age. And if we had been previously introduced, do forgive me."

"Had we only be introduced but once I might do as much, Sir. But, for a father to not recognize his own flesh and blood, well that is highly unforgivable."

"You cannot be Adrian." The man said highly affronted.

"And why ever not? Have the years not been good to me? Have I some disfigurement as to greatly change my countenance? Then again you never really were concerned with your children." Adrian responded his voice rising to a higher level than necessary.

Before his father could reply, the door to the parlor eased open and in walked Sarah. She was taller than Adrian had assumed her to be, and also a great deal more filled out than she was in the picture. Mr. Jennings immediately crossed to her and took hold of her by the shoulders.

"Is everything alright, Father? I heard yelling and I could fetch Jenkins and Smith to remove him if necessary." Sarah said slowly her voice quavering.

"He claims to be your brother, Sarah. Which is of course impossible. If he is looking for money, he won't receive a cent." Mr. Jennings said in a whisper to his daughter.

"But Father, what if it is Adrian? Should you not at least ask him something that only Adrian would know?" Sarah said calmly.

Mr. Jennings waved his hand in a dismissive manner, allowing her to do as she wished on the matter, for in truths he cared not. He knew his son was dead and that this man had to be an impostor. Well he would not be conned into believing him, and if Sarah wanted to indulge him in his trickery, that was her own problem.

Mr. Cudney had his back to her now as he stared with malice out the window which afforded him a view of the street below. Slowly she approached him, and cleared her throat slightly causing him to turn his headto her in acknowledgment.

"Please Sir, if you are my brother you would remember the nickname that you gave me." Sarah waited expectantly but when he did not respond she lowered her head and walked over to her father.

He told her that he knew that the man was not any good and now that she had found that out herself, he wouldn't hear another word on the matter. Sarah was just about to exit the room when a voice broke the silence.

"I never gave you a nickname, because you wouldn't let me. You were always content to be called Sarah and nothing else. And you were so full of determination that I dare not cross you. I remember, when you were just three, Mrs. Lawley called you 'Young Mistress' and you wouldn't stop wailing until she referred to you properly as Sarah." Adrian replied turning to look at his little sister.

Sarah's eyes lit up in a way that Mr. Jennings had not seen in a long time. With entire reckless abandon of propriety, she flung herself into her brothers arms and embraced him with enough force to account for the lack of moments these past years.

"I knew it was you, your eyes they are just as I remembered them because we both have mother's eyes. Adrian, I can't believe it, I had never thought to see you again." Sarah now criedtears of joy as she took hold of her brother's hands and led him to her father.

"This is so exciting, oh I must inform Mrs. Lawley to make you up a room, and have the cooks make fish for supper tonight." Sarah said beaming as she left the room.

Mr. Jennings dared to look at his son once more. His eyes looked confused, saddened, joyful and resentful all at once.

"Father, I did not come here to cause you grief. I wanted to establish myself before I returned to England and now I have. But I also have come on a matter of practicality... What do you know regarding the entailment of Longbourn?"

**IVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVI**

"Oh Lizzy, I am fine you know. I wish you wouldn't worry." Jane repeated to her sister as they took a stroll about the gardens, a basket with sheers under one arm.

Both had just returned to Longbourn, Lizzy from visiting her dear friend Charlotte and Jane from her stay in London with her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner, and had much to discuss. Though Elizabeth longed to inform her sister of all the accounts of her stay at Hunsford, especially of the matter concerning Mr. Darcy, she could not yet bring herself to.

The moment she saw Jane, she was instantly aware how she still grieved for the loss of Mr. Bingley. And it could only serve to do her further injury if she were to broach the subject regarding Mr. Darcy's hand in their parting. No, there shall never be a word that passes her lips which would inform Jane to this and cause further injury.

"I cannot help but worry, for you are too good of a person. I however, will forever be known in this house by Mama, as that imprudent girl who turned down Mr. Collins and therefore would rob her of a comfortable home."

"Lizzy, you are too hard on yourself. No one truly blames you for not marrying Mr. Collins. Besides, he is happy with Charlotte, and you are certain to find other opportunities for marriage." Jane said sweetly before cutting several daisies and placing them in her basket.

"Yes, perhaps if I am lucky Mr. Collins has a cousin." Elizabeth replied with a laugh before gathering several blooms of her own.

She and Jane carried on much in this manner for the same afternoon. Jane would grow despondent, and Lizzy would amuse her with anecdotes of her stay with Mr. Collins. Jane for all of her good manners and determination to never speak ill of anyone could not help but laugh at the notion that Collins had made a point of showing Lizzy that she had shelves in her closet.

Watching his two sensible daughters from the window, Mr. Bennet mused over the letter he had just received from his late-sister's husband. The matter it spoke of was both diverting and worrisome at the same time. He initially laughed when he thought of Mr. Collins who would no longer be inheriting Longbourn, which was much to his pleasure.

But his own nephew Adrian Jennings was a pure mystery. Everyone had thought he had died nearly ten years ago during the crossing, yet here he was claiming that he had the state entailed to him and who was he to argue? His greatest fear however was that this ghost from the past would seek to steal his Lizzy away from him, as Mr. Collins had. In the case of Mr. Collins, he always knew that Lizzy being a girl of sense, could never suffer to marry such a nonsensical man. He couldn't make out the character of his nephew however from the letter of the father.

When Lizzy and Jane re-entered the house, he called out to Lizzy asking her to join him in his study. This was a frequent occurrence, so Lizzy thought nothing of it. However when Mr. Bennet bade her to sit and thrust the letter into her hand, it was hardly anything but usual.

_Henrietta Street_

_May 8th, 1812_

_Dear Mr. Bennet,_

_I hope that this letter finds you and your family well. I know that we have lost much of our correspondence since the death of my beloved wife, Francis. Be that as it may, it may come as a surprise to hear from me now. I do not bear ill tidings, in fact quite the opposite. Recently, I have been reunited with my son, Adrian, whom had been thought dead. I assure you that he is quite well, and has been living in America._

_As the closest living male relative, therefore, due to circumstances out of our control shall inherit Longbourn upon your death. However, I have come to understand that your cousin, Mr. Collins, believes that the entailment has passed to him. In an effort to remedy this confusion_, _I propose that you and your family shall join me at your soonest convenience, here in London. I have also written to Mr. Collins asking him to do the same. It is my hope that this matter can be resolved in a cordially manner. _

_Give my regards to your wife, and daughters. I await to hear from you._

_Sincerely,_

_Lawrence Samuel Jennings._

"I must admit, I am surprised. I had not even thought this possible." Lizzy stated as she finished reading the letter.

"Neither had I. I have sent a response this morning regarding the matter. We all shall journey to London at the end of the month. I dare say Elizabeth, that your mother might just try to marry you off to secure our home yet again." Mr. Bennet added with a smile.

"Have you informed the others yet?"

"No but you may tell Jane if it pleases you. She is reasonable enough to keep this matter between the two of you. I will enjoy my peace and quiet for as long as possible. For you know that the moment I impart a word of this to your mother, the whole house will be in a state of upheaval."

Lizzy smiled and kissed her father on the head before exiting his study, biting her lower lip in thought. Jane who had taken up her embroidery in the sitting room, was the only one to notice the change in Elizabeth's demeanor.

"What is the matter?" Jane said softly, putting down her needle for the moment.

"Father received a letter..." Elizabeth replied in an equally hushed tone.

"From Mr. Collins?" Jane asked.

"No, from Mr. Jennings."

"Our Uncle?"

"Yes. Apparently, our cousin is not dead yet, and therefore is entailed to Longbourn."

"This is quite shocking...But is it not a happy thought to know that our dear cousin is alive and well?"

"I suppose, though Inever knew him. I wonder what he is like now, Mr. Adrian Jennings?"

"Does it matter? He is to inherit Longburn, and as you have said time and time again, it will fall upon me to marry well."

"No, you will not marry Mr. Jennings. You will marry for love, of that I am quite certain. I am just afraid that he might yet be another Mr. Collins." Lizzy replied with a low chuckle which served to break the tension in the room.

"And were you not the same person who had hoped just this afternoon that Mr. Collins had a cousin? I dare say fate, though rather strange, has granted your wish, dearest Lizzy." Jane stroked her sister's cheek affectionately before returning to her embroidery.

Elizabeth let out a long breath and set about finishing her own needlepoint. Unfortunately, her needle was shortly after abandoned for the chance to take a stroll about the park to clear her head. She had a great deal to think on.


End file.
